Games
by jeevasxkeehl
Summary: They argue like children playing their little mind games. You wouldn't think they loved each other with how they acted sometimes. But they do enjoy their fun games, especially when no ones around. crack MattxMello


Games by xxdemonchild and blackdragonflower

Warning: smexiness, yaoiness, swearingness, and crazyness/adultness, and may be a tad random in some places...

Mr. Fluffikinz belongs to xxdemonchild and blackdragonflower! Ph33r the kitty!

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

"Matt I'm home!" Silence. "Matt?" The blonde ex-mafia leader cussed underneath his breath. He knew the redhead was home, somewhere. Was he still locked in the closet? Nah, Matt was smart enough to get out, though following a videogame in there in the first place wasn't quite the smartest thing the gamer had ever done. Then again it was the newest addition to Final Fantasy we're talking about -the game Matt had been drooling over for about forever-and Mello, deciding to pull a small prank and lead Matt into the closet. He locked it and left him in there. _That'd teach him to forget to buy me chocolate._

"Matt," Mello growled in frustration as he searched through the entire apartment. "I'm losing my damn patience." He entered the bedroom -which he oh so conveniently shared with the hot, smexy hacker who often ran around the apartment shirtless- and heard a quiet beeping. _What the hell? _"Mail Jeevas where the hell are you?!"

The beeping stopped and he heard a soft pawing at the closet door. No way... "M-Mello... P-Please let me out!" Matt sounded distressed and very scared. "I-I don't like the d-dark!"

The chocolate addict turned the lock and opened the door. Matt was curled up in the floor of the closet. The only light in the dark damp little hole was the light from the DS, which shut off, the batteries deceased. Matt looked up at Mello his eyes watery then lunged, and clung to the blonde's sexy, leather wearing legs. "What the fuck?"

"Don't ever leave me in the closet again... I-I was so scared you w-weren't coming back! You know I hate small spaces and the dark!" Matt rubbed his face affectionately against Mello's leg like a scared kid, or a cat, your choice.

"... You do?"

"Yes!" He tightened his clutch and Mello tried walking away, but tripped when Matt didn't let go. "DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Matt, I'm just going into the kitchen..." Mello tried to kick Matt off, a small headache forming. "...to make something to eat..."

"NNOOO!! YOU'RE GONNA LOCK ME IN THE CLOSET AGAIN! I forgot to buy some chocolate for you!!" Matt sobbed and Mello took notice to some bruises that blossomed on his arms and stomach.

"Did you try to get out?"

"...Maybe..." Matt sniffled. "It was a vain attempt..." Mello sighed and tried to get up but it was a 'vain attempt' to quote what Matt had just said.

"Matt let go of me! I haven't eaten all day and I'm dying over here!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! THE MONSTER IN THE CLOSET IS GOING TO EAT ME!" Matt yelped burying his face into the outside of Mello's thigh. The ex-mafia leader sweatdropped and tried to shake the redhead off his leg. "The monster was laughing at me and-and its eyes were a bright shiny yellow! It was going to eat me! I saw its big pointy teeth! It was in the corner of the closet..."

There was a soft meow and Mello groaned annoyed. In the closet doorway was their striped cat sitting on its hind legs head cocked as it stared at them with large eyes yellow eyes. "Matt! Your _monster_ is a **cat**."

Matt glanced at the kitten. "NONONO! HES REALLY A MON--!" Mello growled and gripped Matt's chin, tilted it to the side and covered his mouth with his leather-gloved hand. "MMF!"

"Its just Mr. Fluffikinz. There is no monster, now, let the fuck go of my legs and let me go eat, I have not eaten _all day _Matt and I'm in a **bad mood**." Matt whimpered but released Mello's legs and Mello stalked off.

"B-but..."

"Zip it!" Mello stormed into their small, but functional kitchen and started throwing together a simplistic, but ever fashionable, bowl of cereal. Matt walked in whimpering, Mr. Fluffikinz at his heels.

"Mello..."

A deep, _deep_ sigh. "What Matt?"

"Are you going to lock me in the closet again?" The redhead questioned. Mello took out a cup of sugar and dumped it on his cheerios along with chocolate syrup. He took a bite staring at his roommate not sure whether he should comfort the scared fool or just laugh at his expense.

"...Maybe...if you don't behave..."

"Behave?"

"You know...don't play your video games all damn day..."

"You used to be nice."

"...Not anymore..."

"..."

"..."

--

Matt lay bored on the couch, Black Eyed Peas playing. _Don't Phunk With My Heart _playing loudly. He was bored. So damn bored, when Mello suffered, he was forced to as well. Matt closed his eyes and groaned when Mr. Fluffikinz jumped on him. "What do you want, cat?" He peered at the cat, dangerously.

"Meow..."

"I still don't forgive you for biting Mr. Snookum's ear and nearly tearing him up..." Matt pouted scratching the cat's ear. "You've grown up so much Mr. Fluffikinz from when we were back at Wammys with Mells... Hell the only reason I kept you was because I promised Mello... Otherwise I would have left you there with all the other kids..." The cat stared at him then bit him on the finger. Matt yelped. "AAAAGGGHHHHHH!!" He flung the cat off of him and sucked on his finger, whimpering.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Your damn cat is evil..."

Mello huffed and hit Matt roughly on the arm. "Matt, just shut up and behave..." The blond looked at Matt's pitiful state and formed an idea in his mind. He climbed on top of Matt, pinning him down. "Actually, I think I know what will make you shut up.."

"Mells..." The red head gasped, struggling. "I aint for rape...man, quit playing."

Mello pressed his lips against Matt's, forcing his tongue into Matt's mouth.

"Guh..." Matt pulled away. "Fuck...are you trying to kill me?"

"No... it's lust Matt, lust!" The blonde grinned laying against Matt propped up on his elbows staring down at the gamer. He ankles were flipped up in the air and he just looked so devilish. It was strangely... _cute_.

"... Lust?"

"You know what lust is Matt I know you do... and I'm not talking about Lust from Full Metal Alchemist." The blonde started to lean close to Matt's face. He hovered, lips nearly touching a breath away. "You're cute when you act stupid... and terrified... ya know that?" He grinned when Matt started to struggle somewhat.

"Mello--!" He tried to push the leather-clad archangel from him. "--get...off! You might miss something important!" Mello pressed his lips against Matt's neck and then pulled away.

"I don't care about that...screwing your tight ass sounds much more fun then the Kira case..."

"You're sick, Mells...now get off...I have to beat the boss in Final Fantasy..."

Mello smirked. "But isn't that in the dark, _**cramped**_ closet?" Matt twitched, gulping.

"C-Closet? I-I meant on my PSP..." Mello growled.

"And that's in the _pantry..._"

"Then the playstation..."

"...Under your bed..."

"Um..XBox..."

"In the crawl space...this is quite a turn off you know..."

"I know. What about the Gamecube?"

"Last I checked there was no Final Fantasy for the Gamecube."

Matt bit his lower lip, he was running out of options. "I have to go to the bathroom..."

"The bathroom?" Mello chuckled and kisses Matt's chin. "Do you need a chaperone? Or... possibly an assistant to help you get those pants undone? You seem to have trouble getting that button undone sometimes..."

Matt glared at Mello. "Fuck you."

"That you'd never ask."

"Wait... no! No I didn't mean that!"

"Goodness gracious Matt." Mello rolled his eyes. "So indecisive lately. Are you feeling okay?" Mello pressed his forehead against Matt's. "You do feel a little warmer than usual..."

"No...no I don't feel good...I think I'm catching something..." Matt feigned a cough. "and it's contagious!"

"Contagious my ass... Matt if you don't want sex just say so idiot." Mello rubbed his nose against the tip of Matt's very friendly-like. "But then again... if you don't give me what I want there is always the alternative of your phobias... must I mention the closet of doom?"

"Uh...uh...RAPIST! PEDOPHILE! HE--!" Mello silenced Matt with a forceful kiss. "MMG!"

Matt beat at Mello trying to get him to stop. Unfortunate for Matt, Mello was very use to pain, so this didn't bother him one bit. Someone had to take the beatings right? Mello gentled his kiss and pulled away. He licked up Matt's jaw very amused at the redhead's embarrassed and very red face. "Quit fighting, I know you like it, you fool."

Matt stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah...well...well...well...I LOVE NEAR MORE THEN YOU!"

"_WHAT?_"

"Ehehe, yeah...I love him more then you, so it's wrong to screw with you."

"_**YOU SCREWED WITH FUCKING**_ NEAR_**?!"**_ Mello freaked. "_**YOU FUCKED WITH NEAR!**_ ... Oh my god..." Mello slid off Matt. He stormed to their room and slammed the door shut.

Mr. Fluffikinz looked at Matt then hissed as if saying, "You ass look what the hell you've done." But the cat probably was also thinking -with his own motive- "You bastard now I won't get any attention because you pissed off Mello! And I know you're not going to get off your lazy ass to feed me!"

Matt bit his lower lip, as the cat jumped on him was he a damn pillow or something...? and started to claw him. "GAH! BAD MR. FLUFFIKINZ! I AM NOT A SCRATCHING POST! BAD!" he pushed the cat off of him and walked towards their room and knocked on the door.

"Mells...? I was kidding..."

"GO AWAY! YOU DONT LOVE ME!"

"Mello..." Matt sighed. "Do you want me to buy you some chocolate honey bunny?" Quiet. Great, now it seemed Mello was playing the silent game and refused to answer. "Honey bunny?"

Still no answer.

"Stubborn ass..." Matt grumbled. "Fine be that way asshole!" Mello opened the door and shoved a pillow and blanket into the gamer's face, then slammed the door again. It took a few moments for it to hit Matt.

Mello was telling him -nonverbally- he was sleeping on the couch, the old, should be thrown out, couch. And don't forget there was the angry Mr. Fluffikinz out here. But that's not what bothered Matt, oh no. The gamer would be sleeping _alone_ in _the dark_.

This bordered onto mental abuse. "Mells...I'll be a good boy...please don't make me sleep alone..."

Still nothing.

"Mells...? MELLO! KIRA WAS CAUGHT BY NEAR!"

Still nothing.

"I love you..."

...Now he was being just plain _childish_.

"...Okay fine, I guess I'll have to get rid of the damn cat," Matt picked up Mr. Fluffikinz ignoring the fact the feline was hissing, not pleased with him.

The ex-mafia leader opened the door, stole the cat, and then slammed the door shut again. How the hell did he do that so fast? Matt blinked. "Hey! Mello stop being such a fucking a-hole! You know you'll miss me tonight!"

"..." Finally Mello answered through the locked door, "Really Matt? Mr. Fluffikinz is a lot nicer. He doesn't kick me, or drool on me..."

"But he's not as warm and cuddly as me!" Matt protested.

"He's fuzzy."

"B-but I'm lovable!"

"Not right now you aren't. Besides Mail... you deserve to suffer for playing that cruel joke about that twit Near. Or am I mistaken and that's how you really feel? If that's the case just get out of the fucking house. I'm sure he'd love to snuggle up to you while your freaking about the dark. Oh yes, I'm sure he'd understand your phobias perfectly."

"...I was _kidding..._"

"I don't care! It hurt."

"I'm sorry...I...I guess I'll pack my things and go live with Near...at least he gets jokes..."

Mello finally opened the door. Mr. Fluffikinz was lying in his arm while being pet by the blonde chocolate addict. "You are truly sorry and will never say that again?"

"I will never say it again and I am truly sorry. I wasn't prepared earlier. Let's go get some ice cream..."

"At eleven at night? You fool everything's closed."

"Oh yeah. Lets go to a bar and get wasted!" Matt grabbed Mellos wrist and tugged him towards the door. "And then we can play your game!"

Mr. Fluffikinz jumped from Mello's arms and went to curl up on the couch. Mello yanked his wrist away. "I don't need to get fucking wasted Matt! I have to go to work in the morning."

"Pft. Whatevs. Work, yeah... Spying on teen idol Misa Misa... what work!" Matt put a finger to his lip. "She is pretty cute though..."

"MATT!"

"Joking, joking.. you _do _look like her, which makes you thrice as sexy as you are now." He placed a kiss on Mello's lips. "C'mon, you don't have to get wasted, just have some fun!"

"Matt..."

"What?"

"No. No bars. In bed. Now."

"But..." Matt pouted.

"No buts. Get. In. The. Bed. Now. Or none for the rest of the week. No wait, two weeks."

Matt's eyes widened as he frowned. Two weeks without hot sex with Mello? He wouldn't survive and he knew it. "You wouldn't survive two weeks either... you know that Mells."

"I have more control over my urges." Mello reasoned. "Now go get in the fucking bed. Or I'm going to bed and you're not getting anything for two weeks." Matt pouted and trudged towards the room. If only Mello'll just fucking give him some damn freedom...

He crawled under the covers and curled up, Mello walking into the room. "What, you're going to sleep?"

"You just said get _in_ the bed..." Matt mumbled pouting. He pulled the blankets over his head and turned away from the feisty blonde. The chocolate addict growled and reached down, grabbing Matt by the shoulder and forcing him on his back and climbed on top of him.

"You knew what I meant, Matt..."

"Did I? I thought you meant sleeping. Goodnight Mello." Matt flipped to his side and Mello fell off onto the waterbed. The bed waved then settled down. Mello was not going to loose, not this time. He grabbed the gamer's shoulder again and instead of beating around the bush pressed his lips fiercely against Matt's. Matt bit Mello's lip, somewhat shocked.

"Matt, I'm going to fucking put you in your place _tonight_," Matt grinned.

"Sounds fun. Tell me how you do, goodnight."

Mello's eyes narrowed. Matt was plainly, just being such an ass tonight. Mello grinned and began to moan Matt's name. "Matt...! Oh God...Matt...!" He began to pant heavily.

Matt's face went hot. Mello was right next to his ear. The sounds tickled his eardrums. The gamer groaned, this sucked. "Mello..." Shiver. "Quit it. I'm trying to sleep..."

"Matt..." Mello pawed at his side. "Please Matt?" The blond began to molest Matt. "Please make me feel happy tonight?" He toyed with Matt's boxers, teasingly. "Matt..." he moaned.

"Mello..." Matt groaned, "You're a bitch." The redhead grabbed the blonde's chin and forced his own kiss onto the ex-mafia leader's lips.

"Oh am I now?" Mello whispered against Matt's lips. "We'll see who's the bitch tonight..." He pinned Matt down and began his assault.

It was going to be a long night... Full of interesting games…


End file.
